A Gift of Fire and Flames
by BunyBuny11
Summary: As the mighty wizard All for One recovers an ancient, evil relic - his sworn enemy, the white wizard All Might knows he must assemble a team of young warriors and send them into battle. Of course all his warriors seem to be very problematic, especially young Bakugo who somehow gets himself entangled with a changeling dragon. Kiribaku tododeku and shigadabi
1. Chapter 1

**A Gift of Fire and Flames**

 **Chapter One**

The wind whipped the branches violently and the driving rain was quickly turning to sleet. Bakugo kicked his horse harder, driving his heels into her ribs. "Go damn you, faster!" She reared but then steadied, dodging forward faster. He pulled his furred cloak higher, trying to shield himself from the worst of the rain and wind.

Finally, he saw the small path leading into the woods, it felt like he had been riding all night. He pulled hard on the reins turning the horse onto the trail. She skipped and kicked, dodging the low hanging branches as they dashed forward to the clearing he knew so well. Soon the outline of the small, thatched cottage appeared, smoke curled from the chimney and a warm, yellow glow spilled from the small windows.

He reined in the horse, jumping down and quickly tying her to a post before charging to the door and throwing it open. It swung on its hinges, smacking the opposing wall and making the crockery that sat on the open shelves shake and rattle. "All Might! Where are you?"

All Might dropped the cup he was holding. "Damn it! I'm right here, just as I always am. Must you slam the door and break something every time you enter? There are only two rooms." He held up two fingers for emphasis. "Two rooms, open the door and you can see into both of them."

"Oh, yeah." Bakugo stepped inside, shaking the water from his cloak. He kicked the door shut, slamming it again and making the dishes dance on the shelves.

All Might clenched his fists, slowly counting to ten and asked himself for the hundredth time why he had chosen this boy to train. He picked the cup off the floor and sat down heavily in the chair by the fire. "So boy, what brings you back to my humble abode?"

Bakugo came to the circle of firelight and took the second seat across from All Might. He grimaced, knowing he was going to get chewed out again. "I had a bit of an accident, again."

"Again?" The old wizard sighed and rolled his eyes. "All right, let me see it."

Bakugo shifted and lifted the cape, exposing the bloody gashes that ran across his ribs.

All Might bent closer examining the wounds. "And what happened this time?"

"I got rid of the nest of goblins that were stealing livestock."

"And one of them got you."

Bakugo growled. "He did not. He just got a little closer than I anticipated."

"A little deeper and you wouldn't be sitting here. How many times do I have to tell you that you can't go rushing into everything by yourself. Just because you have the Blade of Flame does not mean you are invincible. Even the greatest warrior or magician needs help now and then."

"Not this again! I'm fine by myself. I like being by myself."

All Might glared at him. "And you're going to end up dead by yourself. Not to mention, I don't need that weapon falling into enemy hands because I gave it to a little idiot!"

Bakugo snarled, clenching his teeth and balling his fists. "What did you just call me old man?"

All Might burst out laughing. "I might be old, I might be half used up but even on my worst day I can still take you. Don't forget that!"

The blonde scowled, folding his arms across his chest and staring moodily into the fire. "Whatever."

"You need to suck up that pride of yours and start making a few friends." He turned and looked out the window at the dark clouds scuttling across the sky. "I'm afraid soon that we are going to need an army." He sighed again before turning back to the boy in front of him. "All right, quit pouting and let me patch it up."

Bakugo although still pissed off, pulled the cloak aside and leaned to the side. All Might ran his fingers lightly over the wound. "This is going to leave a scar this time."

Bakugo only smiled. "That's okay, chicks dig scars."

"Ha! And you know that based off your vast experience with the opposite sex." He laid both his hands on the furrows. There was a faint red light that deepened to orange before becoming almost too bright to look at.

Bakugo winced as it first tingled and then began to throb and almost burn as All Might's healing powers were directed at the gashes on his ribs. "I can get plenty of women if I wanted, I've just been busy with quests."

The glow started to die down and he removed his hands. The lacerations were now gone, replaced by four long white scars. "Whatever you need to tell yourself kid." He leaned back into the chair. Even using that little of his magic made him tired anymore. He needed to find the rest of the chosen ones and somehow unite them before it was too late. He wasn't sure how much time he had left on this plane of existence. "Please think about what I've told you. Look for allies, look for companions and when you find them, bring them here. You can't do it on your own and you are far too talented to throw everything away because you're selfish."

The young warrior looked down at the packed dirt floor of the small cottage. He heard what All Might said, it was just hard. Everyone always annoyed him. They got in the way. They caused problems. Maybe he would try again. He started to stand to leave but All Might put his hand out taking his arm.

"Stay here tonight. The weather is horrid. You can leave in the morning."

Bakugo nodded looking out the window. "What is wrong with the weather lately? It seems wrong. This late in the season, we shouldn't be getting storms this bad."

"It's because it's not natural. I think the enemy has finally found what he was looking for and that he is stupid enough to think he can control it."

"Control what?"

"The Talisman, it's an ancient magic relic, created before even the blessed blades. Some say it's not even of this world. It's horribly powerful, especially when it is fully charged. If used incorrectly, it could tear this world apart. Long ago the wizard guild hid it away, knowing that the power was too much for one man to wield. I'm afraid All for One may have found it's location."

Bakugo cocked his head to the side. "Why would anyone want to mess with something so dangerous?"

All Might smiled. "Oh power, pride, they are a heady combination, they make a man think he can overcome everything. That he alone can do the impossible." Of course, the gentle insinuation went right over the blonde's head. Oh well, he could only try, eventually something would make it through his thick skull and stick. He only hoped it would happen in time. That was the one thing they were quickly running out of.

All Might banked the fire and went into the small bedroom, falling heavily into the straw mattress. He could only hope that he was doing enough, that he was choosing the correct people. Soon, he was going to have to send them out on their own and he wouldn't be able to follow. All he could do was train them and pray for the best.

Bakugo sprawled in the chair in the next room, watching the glowing embers of the fire. He had an idea. Maybe he could have it both ways, gain an ally but still essentially be in control. He had heard whispered stories in the back of taverns. He wasn't sure if they were true or not. He cocked his head listening closely, All Might was snoring in the next room.

His eyes darted to the bookshelf next to the fire place. Upon it were ancient and valuable tomes, detailing arcane secrets and dark magic. There was one book he was interested in, he rose and ran his fingers across the titles until he found it. It was bound in faded leather, the title burned into the binding. _**Dragon Lore**_ He slipt it from the shelf and returned to his seat beside the fire.

He'd always been fascinated by dragons. They were such rare beasts though, sometimes he doubted their very existence but lately there had been mutterings. Supposedly two towns over they had spotted one. A crazed red beast that kept to the old forest and Mount Lacerta. There were rumors that it had a lair deep in the caverns that riddled the mountain.

Most likely they were just stories and he was chasing a fantasy but how cool would that be, to have a dragon? Instead of a simple horse, he would have a magnificent monster that only he could control. Together they would be unstoppable, he would never need anyone else. He flipped through the pages, looking at the detailed drawings depicting them.

He could read, just not very well. Some of the words baffled him but he thought he was getting the general gist of it. From the pictures and the words he could make out, it seemed very simple. If one were to defeat a dragon in battle and best him, then the beast would become his servant. He alone would control the most powerful creature in the land.

Bakugo fell asleep with his head on the open book, the page he had been fascinated with under him. It depicted a flying dragon, a plume of fire shooting from it's mouth as a brave warrior rode upon it's neck. More than anything he wanted to be that warrior. He knew what he was doing tomorrow, he had a new quest.

All Might shook him awake in the morning. The blonde jumped, reaching for his sword as the book fell to the floor. All Might laughed and then looked down puzzled. "You were reading?"

Bakugo quickly grabbed the book and pushed it back into it's place on the shelf. "No, no, I was just looking at the pictures."

"I see, do you want some breakfast?"

But before he had even finished the sentence, Bakugo had the door open, stepping outside. "No, I'm fine. I've got to be somewhere." He stopped on the threshold, looking over his shoulder. "But I'll be back soon."

All Might shrugged. He wasn't sure if he would ever understand the youth these days. As the door swung closed, he drew closer to the book shelf. His fingers running along the volumes until he came to the one he thought he had seen in young Bakugo's hands. He shook his head, no that couldn't be it. He turned back, his mind now planning his future meal, the mystery of the book already forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The fabled mountain wasn't very far away. If you were on a high elevation you could see it from his own village. Bakugo immediately grabbed his horse and headed for the rumored location. He never really took the time to formulate plans. He would have a goal in mind and just go for it. Playing it by ear had worked so far in his life, more or less, so he saw no reason to change now.

It took an hour of hard riding to reach the forest that surrounded the mountain. As he entered the wooded area, things changed dramatically. At first it was just a weird feeling that he couldn't place, like knowing someone was staring at you. His horse also started to act up. She was getting more and more spooked, snorting and pawing at the ground in agitation. Every now and then, she would toss her head and try and change direction.

It took him a while to realize that the strange feeling was because the forest was dead. Not literally, there were plenty of trees and plants, so many in fact that the path that ran through the woods was almost overgrown to the point of nonexistence. It was the animals. They were missing. The land was absolutely silent. There were no bird calls, no insects buzzing, nothing crashing through the undergrowth at their approach.

Bakugo smiled and drove the scared horse forward harder. The only reason for the absence of any living creature had to be the presence of an apex predator. The rumors had to be true and he was getting close to its lair.

As he drew closer to the mountain and the cave system that riddled it, he realized that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. He tied the horse securely to a fallen tree. She danced nervously, snorting, eyes rolling. Well if this all worked out, then he wouldn't need a stupid horse anymore. He shook his head at the dumb animal and started to look for some game.

After ten minutes of fruitless searching, he realized that there was truly nothing living in this area. No tracks, no spoor, and that meant nothing good to eat. He sighed heavily, maybe there was one drawback to a dragon. He finally found a blackberry bush and had an unsatisfying meal consisting of two handfuls of berries and some water from a nearby creek.

He did a quick loop of the area. Most of the cave openings were really small, no more than holes in the huge rock face. The one he was interested in was the massive, dark cavern that bored directly into the mountain. Now that one looked like a dragon lair. The rumors he had heard and the lore he remembered all said that they were mostly nocturnal creatures by habit.

Bakugo scouted a nice spot downwind from the entrance. It was sheltered by a recent rock fall but still afforded an excellent view. He moved his neurotic horse and got comfortable to wait. Waiting wasn't one of his strong points. Neither was patience. He got more and more annoyed as the time dragged on and nothing was happening. After annoyance, came boredom and he ended up falling asleep on the warm rock face and almost missed it.

Some small noise must have woken him up. His head slipped and he smacked it on the rock. The noise came again and he was awake. A heavy dragging sound with a click, almost like horse hooves on rock. Twilight had fallen and the light was weak and hazy, the sky shot through with the colors of sunset. He sat up and peaked around one rock and couldn't believe it.

It was a dragon. A beautiful, magnificent dragon, slowly drawing out of the cave opening and into the clearing. It rose its head, cautiously sniffing the air, golden eyes darting around and taking in its surroundings. It was a deep red, scales shining in the dying light. Massive horns twisted from the regal head and as it finished emerging from the cave it unfurled its wings.

"Wow!" He said softly to himself. He stood in awe in the shadows, gooseflesh peppering his arms. It was more than he could have ever hoped for, it was perfect. The giant beast extended its wings and with a mighty downward stroke was airborne and gone in seconds. Now all he had to do was beat it in battle.

Bakugo decided the best course of action was to hide in the cave, wait for the dragon to return and then attack. He could drive it into a corner and make it submit. Even though the creature could have killed him with one swipe of it's mighty paw, he had no fear. He wielded the Blade of Flame and with the ancient, magical weapon he had no doubt that he could bring a dragon to its knees.

He crept from his hiding place and advanced into the cavern. Drawing out the charmed blade he whispered, "Embers." It began to glow a dull red and illuminate an area in front of him like a torch. He moved cautiously through the cave. There were many small tunnels that led off the main one but they were too small for the dragon to navigate down. The main corridor led into the mountain for about 200 yards and then opened into a massive room.

This was definitely the dragon's home, one corner had what he could only describe as a nest. A pile of twisted grass and shrubs that formed a type of bed. Another corner held a pile of old bones. He briefly examined the remnants of its meals, it looked like mostly deer bones.

He headed back down the main tunnel. He would hide off one of the smaller off shoots. Then when the beast went by he would attack from behind and drive it into the main cavern. Inside, its wings were useless, it had no chance of escape. This dragon was his.

It took almost four hours but eventually the beast returned. He watched from the darkness as it lumbered past, completely at ease. At each exhale, flames and smoke escaped from its snout, outlining the mighty form in a ghostly light.

As the rear leg drew level with him, he exploded from his hiding place, screaming his best warrior cry. "Scorching sting!" Flames erupted along the blade shooting two and three feet from the tip, they also ran backwards, over his hand and up his arm, making warrior and blade one. Since he was the one that wielded it, he felt no heat but anything near him would wither and burn.

Adrenaline and excitement of a battle flowed through him and he swung the sword without even really thinking. The blade swung in a mighty arc and made contact with the dragon's thigh. It screamed, the sound deafening in such a small place. Bakugo staggered back, holding his ears in pain.

The mighty head whipped around, fear and confusion flashing in the yellow eyes. All he knew was he was being attacked. Why? He hadn't done anything. He spun, mighty tail hitting the wall of the cavern and causing a rain of rock and dirt. He roared and swung one paw at the sharp ball of anger but it didn't do anything. It kept advancing. He backed up, pain flaring in his leg. It burned and the wound wasn't closing like it should, he felt blood dripping down. This was wrong.

Bakugo smiled. It was working. The dragon continued to back up but this was easy, too easy. It wasn't even fighting back that much. The creature stumbled, head dodging around. It was looking for an escape route, it was afraid. Why would a dragon be afraid?

His leg was going numb now. He had been hit by a cursed blade. He stumbled again. He couldn't hold this form much longer. He didn't want to die. Why did this thing want to kill him?

The dragon wavered and then fell, collapsing in a pile at his feet. There was a whooshing sound and a ball of fire and then steam. Bakugo took a few steps back, unable to see anything for a minute. He held the blade high trying to pierce through the cloud. It slowly dissipated but as it did, he saw the dragon had disappeared and had been replaced by a naked, red-headed boy, curled in a ball at his feet.

"Oh shit." This wasn't how he had seen this scenario playing out. "Embers." The blade died down to just a red glow. He embedded the sword into the ground, falling to his knees and rolling the boy over.

He cringed, pulling away from the touch, closing his eyes, expecting the killing blow at any moment. "Don't hurt me!"

There were very few times that Bakugo was rendered speechless, this was one of them. "But, the dragon," he pointed up and then back down, "where, who?"

The red head blinked. "I'm the dragon."

"But, you? How?"

"Why are you trying to kill me anyway? I didn't do anything wrong. I haven't hurt anyone, haven't attacked any villages. There was only that one time, I stole a cow. Just one cow. I won't do it again. I promise."

The blonde shook his head, this couldn't be happening. Everything had been going so well and now this, he wasn't even sure what this kid really was, one minute a dragon and the next a human. "But I wasn't trying to kill you. I was only trying to defeat you in battle."

He rubbed the leg that was still bleeding heavily. "You could have fooled me. You and your cursed blade." He glared at the glowing sword.

"That is not a cursed blade. For your information that's the Blade of Flame, an ancient magical sword of great power."

"Whatever, it's cursed."

Bakugo growled. "It's not cursed."

"Well it won't heal, it burns."

Bakugo looked down at the wound. It was deep. It was oozing blood but not normal blood, it was greenish-black. So, he definitely wasn't fully human. He hadn't meant to do that, it just kind of happened. When he fought, he almost moved by instinct and with no conscious thought. Beads of sweat stood out on the dragon boy's forehead and he was almost panting. If he didn't do something soon, he would kill him and this death wouldn't be noble. It would just be him screwing something up.

"I have a friend. He can heal anything. I'll take you to him." He tore the edge of his cape into a long strip and wrapped it around the leg tightly, trying to stem the flow of blood. Then he rolled the red head completely into the cape and picked him up. He was heavier than he looked.

He staggered outside, the moon was now fully risen and the pale light highlighted the silent woods. As he drew closer, the horse went nuts. Snorting and pawing at the ground, rearing back and turning in crazy circles. The lead snapped and she was gone, galloping through the woods in a head long rush.

The bundled burden in his arms shifted. "Sorry, I tend to have that effect on horses."

"Well isn't that just great." Crap, it was miles back to All Might's cottage and he was going to have to carry him the whole way. "Just hang in there okay? This is going to take a while."

It took him all night and most of the morning. His arms went numb and his legs felt like they would fall off but he kept walking. He kept pushing through the pain, worried the boy dragon creature in his arms would die at any minute. But he didn't, he must have been stronger than he seemed. He was burning up with a fever but he kept on breathing.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was at All Might's door. He kicked the door opened. "All Might!" And then fell to his knees. He was so tired, so drained but he had made it.

All Might stood taking in the crazy scene before him. "What have you done now?"

Bakugo sighed, extending his arms. "Just fix him, please?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

All Might shoved the mug into Bakugo's hands. "All right, drink, then talk." The blonde looked down, not meeting his elder's eyes. "Drink!"

He took a sip and choked. "What is this?"

All Might took a seat across from him and took a long pull from his own glass, grimacing. "The last of my good mead. I believe when we are done, you and I are going to need it. So enlighten me, how did we end up here?"

He really didn't want to get into this now. He was sick of getting yelled at by the one man he looked up to, instead he tried a distract tactic. He tilted his head toward the small bedroom. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. They are a lot harder to kill than you would think."

Bakugo looked up. He wasn't screaming at him yet. "What…"

All Might finished the sentence for him. "Is he? He's a changeling, half human and half dragon. They can switch between the two forms at will." All Might downed the rest of his drink and then set the empty mug on the floor. "All right, since you aren't talking, let me see if I can guess what happened. A little of what I'm always telling you finally made it through your thick skull but you decided to interpret it in your own way. If you had your own dragon then you would have someone to fight with but you wouldn't have to actually have a relationship with them. More like a horse huh? There would be none of that annoying talking, having to deal with someone else's thoughts and feelings?"

Bakugo winced. "Maybe."

The older man sighed. "Why didn't you talk to me first?"

"I don't know?"

"I could have told you. I don't think there are any full-blooded dragons left. I'm surprised you managed to find yourself a changeling. You're damn lucky you picked on a young, inexperienced one. An older one would have eaten you for breakfast, charmed sword and all."

He was starting to get angry now. "Okay I'm sorry. I screwed up. Again, as you always like to point out. Just break the bond and we call it a day, all right?"

All Might laughed with no real humor. "If it was only that simple. I could probably break a normal dragon bond but you upped the ante."

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally, if you best a dragon or a half-dragon in battle, they become beholden to you. A master, servant bond is formed and they have to listen to the victor. But there is even a stronger bond than that one. If someone selflessly saves a dragon's life, they are bond to them forever and as far as I know, there is no breaking that one."

"But, I was…"

"The one that almost killed him in the first place? Doesn't matter. They are very contradictory creatures with strange honor systems. It doesn't matter that you attacked him and almost killed him, what does matter is that you then went above and beyond to save his life. Hence kid, you got what you wished for, you now have a dragon, for life."

Bakugo shook his head violently. "No, no, no, not like this, not him." He pointed to the room next door.

All Might shrugged. "Be careful what you wish for kid."

"I'll just leave."

"Not that easy."

"What do you mean?"

All Might shrugged again. "He's got your scent now. He would track you down. You can't run away from this."

The young warrior downed the rest of the drink, sputtering. "Shit."

"Well look at it on the bright side, the two of you together will be an incredibly powerful force. He's young and inexperienced but he will learn and you will never find anyone more loyal. A bonded dragon will die for their master." He looked up over Bakugo's head. "Eijiro, you might as well come out and quit hiding by the door."

The red head popped out of the bedroom and shyly came into the room, looking just like a normal teenager. All Might motioned for him to join them. "I found him some clothes."

He came forward and threw his arms around Bakugo. "Master!"

"What! No, no, don't call me that!" He carefully peeled the arms off, gently pushing the other boy away.

Eijiro plopped down at his feet. "Well what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Just Bakugo, like everyone else."

He smiled up at him before closing his eyes and laying his head on the blonde's leg. "Okay."

Bakugo wished he had another drink. He was just beginning to understand the situation he had gotten himself into.

All Might looked at the two, the dragon was already smitten and Bakugo looked like he wanted to die or more likely kill all three of them. He had to get him to appreciate the dragon qualities he had originally looked for, learning to like the human side would come with time. He had the perfect idea, something small enough that they wouldn't get into any real trouble but challenging enough that they would begin to work together.

He stood and rummaged on the top shelf until he found the old map he was looking for, tanned leather with the ink so faded it was hard to make out in certain places. "There is something I wanted you to take care of for a while now but it is so far away I was hesitant to send you." He spread the map out on the floor between them. The warrior was immediately interested, no longer caring that the red head was hanging onto him.

"There is a nest of giant spiders living in an old castle keep. They prey on the surrounding villages and unwary travelers." Actually, they weren't but these two didn't need to know that, exterminating them, although unnecessary, would only be beneficial to the area.

Bakugo was studying the area that All Might was indicating. "Spiders? How big?"

"The smallest the size of a horse, the largest, a house. It would take days to ride to the area through all these undeveloped areas but now, you can fly."

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "I can fly."

All Might turned to the young dragon. "Eijiro, we are here," he pointed on the map, "follow the river and you will find it." He traced his finger up the blue line. "Both of you, keep an eye out for the castle. It's fallen down and will be overgrown but should still be visible from the air."

All Might stood, scowling at the pains that shot through his body. Two heads bent over the map, one yellow and one red, completely absorbed in the task at hand. He nodded to himself, this would work. He opened the wooden chest in the corner and rummaged through the contents until he found it.

He took the sword and held it out to the red head. "Here, you will need something to fight with when you aren't in dragon form." Eijiro shrank back and All Might shook his head. "Not cursed, just a normal sword."

He gingerly took it from him, testing the weight and studying the blade. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, just picture it as an extension of your claws and you'll be fine. Well are you two ready to go?"

Bakugo looked up. "Now?"

"No time like the present. You'll be able to fly there today, then I would find a place to rest and attack them in the morning. You have to kill the queen to kill the nest. She will be hiding underground. Watch for the venom, if they bite you enough, it will render you unconscious, nothing permanent but you don't want to end up lunch for a spider."

The three of them walked out into the crisp morning air. Eijiro shed his clothes walking towards the center of the yard. There was a burst of smoke and flames and the transformation was complete. Now the majestic dragon stood before them, scales shining ruby red in the early morning light. It turned its head back, patiently waiting for Bakugo.

All Might smiled. Now the blonde was the one that looked unsure and shy. He pushed him forward. "Go."

"But I don't know what I'm doing."

"You'll figure it out and he'll help."

Bakugo walked forward unsure. He pulled the strap of his bag over his head and one arm, pushing it toward his back. He was still amazed at the size and the power of the creature in front of him. Up close the scales had a kaleidoscope effect, they shimmered between red and gold, dazzling the eyes. He stopped reaching out one hand tentatively. How the hell did you do this? This wasn't a horse and there was no saddle.

The mighty head lowered and turned and he understood, taking one horn and pulling himself up. He grabbed the other and settled slightly behind the head on the thick neck. By leaning forward, he could hold on to both of the horns and find his balance. It was different but it would work.

Before he was truly ready the dragon was already moving, the massive head lifting, the wings unfurling. Then they were airborne, a feeling like falling but in reverse. As they climbed higher, the ground falling away and the powerful muscles moving underneath him it was both the most terrifying and the most exhilarating thing he had ever done.

Everything looked different but he was starting to find landmarks. They banked hard as Eijiro found the river and began to glide over the aquamarine strip. He wasn't sure how long it took to arrive, he was so enchanted with flying. He wished it would never end.

All to soon he thought he spotted something, a fall of darker stone beside the river, overgrown but with the unmistakable shape of an old building. He leaned over, pointing. "There, I think."

The head nodded once and they dove, his stomach falling as he almost slid off. They circled once and then twice. He patted the neck. "That has to be it. Find us a place to land." They climbed back up and flew a bit further up the river. The dragon slowed and somehow landed gently beside the river bank. There was an empty area, protected on two sides by a rock fall.

Bakugo slid off, one hand trailing down the silky neck. He was surprised to see how far the sun had moved in the sky. They must have been flying for hours but it hadn't seemed like it. His hand trailed along the jaw line. "Can you go find some food? I'll make a fire."

The head turned and nodded again and he took off in a cloud of dust. Bakugo began to collect driftwood and build up a fire. Before long the dragon was gracefully landing beside him again, dropping a dead deer at his feet. "Wow, that was quick." He patted him on the head. "Good job."

It was definitely easier working with him in this form. He could almost forget that the mighty beast in front of him was also the boy with the shinning eyes. He quickly butchered the deer, ready to throw the bones, fur and assorted organs into the river but the dragon caught the carcass with one claw and began to chew on it, leaving him the choicest pieces of meat.

The sun sunk on the horizon and with it the temperature plummeted. The dragon seemed to sense his discomfort and moved closer, curling around him like a giant cat. He started to pull away but the warmth of the large body was just to appealing. He moved closer, leaning up against the mighty neck. One leg shifted and he laid his head on it, running his fingers up and down the smooth scales, his eyes slid closed and he was asleep.

Bakugo could feel the warmth of the sun on his face and hear the soft babble of the river beside them. He knew he should get up but he didn't want to, not yet, just a little longer. He turned his head slightly, burying his face into the warmth and softness of the fur on his cloak and something else. Something softer and finer, tickling his cheek, he buried his nose into it. It smelled different too, not the musky aroma of the fur but sweeter.

Still half asleep, he turned more, his hand moving up over a silky-smooth warmness. Now something shifted beside him with a soft sigh and he felt the unmistakable caress of a breath on his neck. His eyes snapped open, now fully awake to the realization that he was curled up with the young dragon. Both of them twisted together under his cloak, his hand pulling the other boy closer.

He sat up suddenly pushing the red head away from him. "What the hell?"

Eijiro blinked in the early morning light, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What?"

"What were you doing?"

He looked at him in confusion. "I was sleeping until you shoved me."

"No, that thing," he moved his hand in a circular motion, "curled up with me. I don't remember asking for any of that and why aren't you wearing clothes again. Ugghh!" He pushed the bag over to the red head. "Put something on."

He started to rummage through the bag and pull things out. "Didn't hear you complain last night."

"What?"

"Last night you didn't have any problems curling up with me."

Bakugo folded his arms. "I was cold and that was different."

Eijiro pulled the shirt over his head. "Different how?"

"You were a dragon then not, you know, not a human."

He stood up pulling the pants on and wrapping the scarf around his neck. "It's no different, I'm still the same."

"Hmmmph! It's different."

He plopped back down on the ground beside Bakugo, their legs touching. The blonde stared at that point of contact wondering why it was bothering him. What the dragon was saying was true. He had no trouble touching him when he was in dragon form, so why did he feel so weird when he was a human? He ran a hand through his hair, this was just great and he had a lifetime to look forward to these same awkward exchanges. He sighed, it would get better, just don't think about it right now.

"You want me to see if I can catch something for breakfast?"

Bakugo stood. "No, let's go kill some spiders and then you can eat."

"But, food…."

He reached down, catching his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Nope, later. Is that how you are going?"

Eijiro cocked his head to the side in question.

He waved his hand up and down. "You know, you're going to stay a human?"

"Well, yeah, it's an old castle, right? So, I probably couldn't get inside as a dragon."

Bakugo nodded. "Good point." He fished in the bag again and pulled out the unenchanted sword that All Might had given them, pushing it into his hands. "Here."

They started to walk around the rock fall in the direction of the old keep. "So how do you kill giant spiders anyway?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know, I'm guessing the same way you kill anything. You stab it."

They scaled a small hill and came to a long-abandoned road, there was only a hint of a trail through the undergrowth. They carefully picked their way around the larger obstacles, making their way up the ancient path to the half-buried, ruined castle. They found a hole in the wall and crawled through to the inside. Bakugo pulled his sword out, whispering, "Embers." And the interior was illuminated in a soft glow. They both looked around. It seemed silent and empty.

"Are you sure we have the right place?"

Bakugo held the sword higher. "It has to be. How many ruined castles are there beside the river?" He took a few more steps before reaching back and pulling the red head after him. "Come on, let's go deeper."

They went further into the damp, coolness, both on their guard but nothing was happening. Then Eijiro put an arm out, pulling the warrior close. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

He cocked his head to the side listening. "There."

"I don't hear anything." And then he did as they were surrounded by a furry, black horde of moving legs and twitching mandibles. "Crap!" He spun, pressing his back against the dragon's as he swung his blade in a mighty arc.

They looked horrible, like dark, nightmare monsters but they were pretty weak. Their soft bodies crumbled beneath the flashing blades with high pitched squeaks and squeals. Soon they were surrounded by a weeping mass of broken bodies and legs and there wasn't anything moving anymore.

Eijiro was breathing heavily, he leaned his head back on Bakugo's shoulder, still pressed against him. "Is that it?"

"It can't be, that was too easy." He flicked his arm down, sending a stream of green ooze onto the ground. They were both coated with the greenish-yellow blood of the spiders. "Disgusting."

The red head held up a hand and licked it. "Actually, doesn't taste bad."

Bakugo smacked his hand down. "Don't lick that! How do you know it's not poisonous?"

"Oh, good point."

"I can't believe you just licked that, you are gross."

Eijiro just shrugged. "I'm just hungry, you didn't let me eat yet."

He reached back grabbing a slime slick hand. "Come on, All Might said something about a queen. None of these little ones can be her. She must be deeper."

The tunnel twisted down into the ground, the walls dripping with moisture, then abruptly it opened into an underground cavern draped with huge, dusty spider webs. He pulled him close whispering. "This has to be it." He looked around at the wide-open space. "Get naked."

"What?"

"Take your clothes off and turn into a dragon. You have plenty of space down here, then you attack the queen and I'll cover you."

"Oh, okay, for a minute, I thought…"

"Thought what?"

Eijiro shrugged, stripping out of the clothes he had just put on. "Nothing." Full blooded humans were weird, especially this one. He kept getting mixed signals. Naked now in the dim light, he shut his eyes and willed the shift. If anyone asked him how he did it, he would be unable to give them a good answer. He just yearned for the other form in his mind and it happened, with a flicker of fire and smoke and the smell of brimstone, he would change.

Bakugo had only witnessed the shift a few times and it was still hard to wrap his mind around it. One moment he was human and the next he was a dragon and vice versa. It was difficult to image the sweet, soft spoken red head was also this powerful beast that now stood next to him. He ran a hand down the mighty neck, letting it rest on the muscled shoulder. "Go."

Something had realized they were there and was moving in the darkness ahead. As they advanced, bringing the light, the darkness exploded into movement and sound. Eijiro took a step forward, blowing out a plume of flame. The sound intensified as small, furry bodies exploded into balls of fire and fell to the ground. A flood of multi-legged creatures washed over them and behind it, something titanic and ancient moved.

They both saw the goal in sight at the same time. Bakugo smacked the dragon's hind quarters shouting. "Go!" Eijiro obeyed launching himself into a gallop and crushing spiders beneath his claws as he jumped and ran with the queen in his sights. Bakugo swung his own sword, taking out as many of the small ones as he could, still trying to keep one eye on the dragon and make sure he was okay.

He jumped one more time, tackling the mighty spider and sending them both rolling in the dirt. His claws ripped at the soft body as his teeth pierced deep within her. She squealed, long legs scuttling trying to escape. He bit harder and felt something give beneath his jaws, his mouth filling with the green blood. The squeal wound down and the body slowly stopped moving. He stood, looking at the wrecked creature before him. She was dead.

The smaller ones were now scurrying madly about in a panic. Unable to process the death of their queen they were easy for him to pick off with his fire. He shook like a dog, sending more of the green blood flying through the air. His eyes scanned the area, finally finding his master leaning up against the stone wall. As he walked back, he flipped back to a human.

"I got her. She's dead now." He turned his head, Bakugo was slowly sliding down the wall. "Are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head. "I'm fine." He waved a hand. "Just a little light headed."

"Did you get bitten?"

"No." Then his eyes rolled up in his head and he pitched forward.

Eijiro jumped forward, catching him before he hit the ground. "You got bitten, didn't you?"

Bakugo slowly came out of the drugged state, as if coming up for air, after being under water for a long time. The first thing he registered was the smell of food and the thought that he was extremely hungry. His eyes felt so heavy but he opened them to find himself laid out beside a fire, Eijiro at his side, cooking fish.

"How are you feeling?" He held up a finger. "And before you yell at me again, we were coated in spider blood. Our clothes are over there drying." He pointed to a nearby rock. "I got your cloak mostly clean and dry first, so I could wrap you up in it."

Bakugo looked down. He was indeed wrapped up in the cloak and he was also very naked. "You did what?"

"Here, eat, you have to be hungry." Eijiro handed him a piece of the fish. "Well did you want me to leave you all sticky and gooey."

"Well, no." He leaned up, head spinning slightly. "What happened?"

"You got bitten."

"I did not!"

"You did. Eat."

He took a bite and sighed. "This is good. You caught fish?"

"Yup, you've been out for hours."

He looked up at the setting sun. "I guess I have." He pulled himself up more, pulling the cloak tighter. "Can I have more?"

Eijiro handed him another piece. "Can I ask you something and you not get mad?"

"Okay?"

"Can I cuddle with you? I am freezing. You know, nothing weird or anything, I'm just cold. I can turn into a dragon if you want me to?"

For the first time, he noticed that the red head was shivering, gooseflesh peppering his naked arms and legs. His hair was still wet, damp curls glowing in the dying light. He felt guilty. He had been the dumb ass that had gotten bitten and passed out. Then Eijiro had carried him back here, cleaned them both up and caught and made dinner. He moved his arm, holding the cape open. "No, it's okay, come here."

"Oh, thank you!" He slid over into the empty space, pressing himself against Bakugo's side.

He jumped. "Damn, you are cold." He pulled the red head close and cradled him in his arm, wrapping the cloak around both of them. Eijiro leaned his head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of his. He was already starting to feel warmer. It was okay, it wasn't that weird. They were just sharing body heat. That was all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"It's ready, I want you to strike now."

Shigaraki shifted. "But the capital? Are you sure?" It felt like All For One was glaring at him but he couldn't be sure, the scars that crossed his face were so heavy that they almost covered his remaining good eye. Then he always wore the heavy robe with the cowl pulled up so it was impossible to get a good look at him.

"Yes, you doubt me?"

He dropped his eyes. He had pushed to far. "No, never." As long as he went along with his wishes, he had free reign, even over the others. He still had a bad feeling about this though, they had only tested the ancient device on a few small areas. It would be better to go after a medium sized village. The capital was huge.

"Toga has been feeding it. It's ready. Go and level it for me, I want nothing left but a memory. The fools have grown complacent thinking I was dead or impotent. After this they will all live in fear again. But don't kill any of the royal family. I want them brought back alive. If the rumors are true then the King is off on some foolish crusade and he has left his city wide open. I want a few bargaining chips for when he returns."

"Yes master, we will leave at first light."

"No, you will leave today. I'm tired of waiting. You will have to move it by wagon and of course we can't have any damn horses because of your dragon. Make the slaves pull the wagon."

Shigaraki smiled. "My dragon has his uses."

"Yes, as your personal pet and plaything and a general nuisance for the rest of us."

Dabi stood in the shadows by the door, waiting. They talked about him like he wasn't here, like he couldn't understand what they were saying. Tomura did it on purpose. He never missed a chance to point out how powerless he was, how he was no better than one of the slaves that would pull the wagon.

Shigaraki bowed low and turned, snapping his fingers for him to follow him at the door. Dabi obediently fell in behind him. Even in his human form, he was more powerful, taller, stronger. He often thought about what it would be like to wrap his fingers around that delicate, pale throat and just squeeze. But he had gotten himself into this situation, there was no one else to blame. The odious little human had tricked him and now he was bound.

They walked down the long hallway and then went down the twisting stairs to Toga's lair. As they got closer, you could hear the screams. She was still feeding it. Dabi didn't like being this close to it. It made his skin crawl. It had been created with twisted magic and it poisoned the very air around it.

Shigaraki stopped at the heavy wooden door and opened it. The Talisman sat on the floor in it's wrought iron cage. She had definitely been feeding it. Now it glowed like a small sun, so bright that it hurt to look directly at it. The floor was wet with blood. "Prep it for travel, we are moving out to the capital as soon as you are ready."

Toga smiled. "The capital? Can I do what I want?"

"He said level it so you have free reign. He just wants the royal family as captives. You can kill everything else."

She stepped forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him further into the room. She held his hand over the orb. "Do you feel it? It's grown so much stronger, even since yesterday."

Shigaraki shook her off in annoyance. "Of course, I feel it. Just get it ready to move. We'll use a wagon and slaves. How long will it take?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Give me two hours and I'll meet you at the South Gate."

He turned and left without bidding her goodbye. She always seemed to annoy him. He tolerated her only because she was a very talented witch. At the door he paused and smiled. "Come Dabi, we have some time to kill."

Dabi followed, just glad to be leaving the cursed object behind. They climbed the steps, out of the dungeon and up, climbing until they were in the west tower that Tomura had claimed for himself. He waited until the dragon and entered the room. Then he closed and locked the door. "Come here."

Dabi walked up, unable to disobey but not meeting his eyes. So, this is what he had meant when he had said they had time to kill. "Look at me." His voice was soft and dangerous. He raised his eyes, gazing into the red orbs. "There you are, those beautiful blue eyes so filled with hate but you can't do anything about it." He took one finger and trailed it down his face.

Dabi leaned into the touch despite himself. How could you hate someone yet still desire them? He wasn't sure if it was purely the dragon bond or if part of him did harbor hidden feelings for Tomura. In the end it really didn't matter, he couldn't resist anyway.

Shigaraki stepped forward, pushing him back against the wall, never breaking eye contact. "Now kiss me and make me believe that you want it, make me believe that you enjoy it."

Dabi felt the desire pooling deep in his stomach and he grabbed Tomura roughly by the back of the neck, kissing him hard. The sick thing was that he did want it and he did enjoy it. The lips parted under his assault and his tongue slid into Shigaraaki's mouth. The red eyes slid closed and he went limp in Dabi's arms, clinging to him for support.

The dragon took the opportunity and pushed harder, deepening the kiss. With his changeling senses he could taste the yearning and need in the human. He picked him up and threw him on the bed, climbing on top. "What do you want me to do?"

One red eye opened lazily. "More."

Dabi leaned forward, burying his face in a fall of messy, blue hair. His lips just brushing Tomura's ear. "More what?"

He turned his head slightly. "Kiss my neck."

He dropped down, kissing him beneath his ear and then trailing further down, alternating between licking and lightly nibbling. He knew better than to leave any marks. He already bore scars from previous encounters. Shigaraki made him pay a pound of flesh for any embarrassment that he might cause him.

Tomura moaned softly and tangled his hands in the black hair, pushing his head down. "Lower." His hands traveled over his chest to his stomach and still lower. He undid the laces on the leather pants, loosening them before pulling them down. Shigaraki pushed his head further down, arching his back and raising his hips.

Dabi knew what he wanted but was going to make him work for it. Shigaraki rarely if ever reciprocated, instead he enjoyed toying with him and then leaving him unsatisfied and alone. He kissed his thighs and drew his nails lightly down the tender skin making him squirm under him and whimper.

The fingers tightened, now twisting the black hair painfully. "Quit teasing me." There was a hidden malice in the whisper and he knew he couldn't push him much further without truly paying for it later. It would almost be worth it but he decided to be good for now.

Whether Tomura knew it or not, he still got pleasure from this act. Having his tormentor on his back, defenseless, trembling at his touch and begging him for more. There was a power in it and no matter how much Shigaraki thought he was debasing him, he was secretly enjoying it.

He let his head get pushed into place and closed his eyes. First taking the hard member in his hand and licking from the base to the head. There was another soft whimper and sigh above him. Then he plunged down fully, taking it all into his mouth and gagging as Shigaraki shifted and pushed him down again.

He started slowly and then sped up, using both his hand and his mouth, going faster as the fingers tightened in his hair and the soft moans grew louder. Finally, Tomura pushed his head down again with both hands, gagging him as he cried out and came. Dabi swallowed so he could breath and was awarded a small pat on the head.

He pulled away, wiping his mouth as Shigaraki sat up and pulled his pants back up. "And that's why I let you stay with me instead of keeping you in a cage." He looked away from the mocking red eyes. That one stung, he might only be half human but that didn't mean he was an animal.

He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the stone floor. Next to him Tomura stretched like a well satisfied cat and then laid back and patted the spot next to him. "Come here and lay with me until we have to leave." He moved next to him and pillowed his head on one arm. The fingers were now gentle and caressing, absently stroking his head. Sadistic one minute and then sweet the next, that was what he was stuck with until the bond could be broken.

There was a knock at the door and a muffled voice called out, "They are ready for you."

Shigaraki slid off the bed, catching his wrist and pulling him with him. "Come on dragon and let's fly."

They met Toga at the South Gate with her entourage. They would beat her to the capital by a large margin. They agreed to let her and the Talisman have most of the fun. They would stay on the high ground and pick off any stragglers that tried to escape.

Dabi and Tomura landed on a ridge that overlooked the capital. Shigaraki slid off his neck, letting one hand trail down the shiny, black scales. They both regarded the bustling town spread out below them. It was just starting to wind down as the sun sunk below the horizon and people began to make their way home for dinner. He laughed. "No one will be expecting Toga when she gets here." He leaned back on the mighty neck, looking up into the large blue eyes. "When we leave tonight, there will be nothing left."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Mom, I have to leave."

"Izuku, no! You're not some warrior. Stay here, stay with me, protect our farm." He pulled out of her grasp and she realized she had gone to far, said to much. She reached for him again. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Midoriya smiled sadly at her. "I understand, I do but I have to go. I'll be back, I promise." He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

He turned shoving more things into his bag. He wasn't sure what to bring. All he knew was that All Might had told him, if the weather took a turn for the worse, he should gather anyone he thought was worthy enough and bring them to his cottage. He looked out the window, it was snowing and it was the middle of summer. He needed to go.

She caught his arm before he could get out of the door. "Just promise, promise me that you will come back." She hugged him hard. "I love you."

"I love you mom and I promise."

He finally got out the door and ran down the path before she could say anything else. He thought about the few people he knew in the village. The only one he could think of asking to accompany him was Uraraka. She had been secretly training to become a witch. She wasn't a very good witch, her spells always seemed to backfire but she tried hard. He had told her last night to meet him at the old mill on the edge of town.

It was still early and no one was up yet, that was good, the fewer people that saw him leaving the better. He ran down the road and took the left fork that led to the abandoned mill. The snow crunched underfoot, heavy white flakes falling in the hazy morning light. This was bad, it was going to kill all the crops. He rounded the last corner. "Uraraka?"

She stepped out from the shadows and waved. He ran up and hugged her. "You came, I wasn't sure if you would."

She shrugged, falling into step next to him. "Why not? There's nothing left for me at home. Being the youngest of six and being a girl, I'm just a hassle for my family. They were talking again last night of trying to marry me off. I would rather take my chances on my own and if All Might can help me become a more powerful witch. I'm going to try."

"I'm sure he will help you and then you will be able to make your own way. You won't have to depend on anyone else."

She nodded. "That's what I want." They were slowly walking up the riverbank. "So how do you get to this fabled magician's cottage anyway?"

"You can only find the path if he wants you to find it."

"But you have been there, it exists, he gave you that sword."

Midoriya nodded. "He did. All his life he has been collecting the ancient, enchanted weapons. He told me the weapon picks the warrior, not the other way around. When he found someone that fit, he would reveal himself and take us to his cottage."

"So, there are others, besides you, that he has been training."

"He hinted at them but I've never met any of the others."

She kicked a rock into the water. "So why after all this time did he tell you to bring others? Why wouldn't he keep doing it the way he has been?"

"The last time I was there, he was scared. He told me time was running short and he needed everyone he could get. He told me that if something strange happened with the weather that was the sign and I needed to come immediately."

She held out a hand, catching a snowflake. "Well this is definitely strange." They walked along in silence for several minutes. She looked up at him. "Won't he be disappointed in me? Everything I try fails."

He smiled at her, green eyes shining. "No, he told me if I thought the person was worthy than I needed to bring them. Uraraka, you are going to be a great witch. I believe in you."

"Oh, thank you. I only hope he feels the same way."

The quiet was broken by a frustrated scream and both of them turned and looked at each other.

"What was that?"

Midoriya shook his head. "I don't know." He pointed toward the swampy forest that stretched up from the river bank. "I think it came from in there."

A call came again but this time it sounded like two voices arguing with each other. "I think someone is in trouble." He reached back and took her hand. "Come on, let's see if we can help."

She pulled back. "But Midoriya, what if it's some kind of trap?"

He held on to her hand. "The two of us together will be fine. We can't just turn our back on someone that might need us."

"Okay." She reluctantly followed him.

He jumped from spot to spot, carefully testing the ground in front of him before putting his full weight on it. "Be careful, this whole area is riddled with peat bogs. The ground can look solid until you step on it." She followed his lead as they progressed further into the gloomy darkness. They could clearly hear two voices arguing now.

"Iida, grab the damn horse!"

"I'm trying, sire, he's just out of reach."

Midoriya parted the weeds in front of them and they had a clear view of the two combatants who were slowly sinking into one of the bogs. "Stop moving! I'll get you out, I've got a rope."

The one that had been screaming and thrashing about, craned his neck around trying to get a look at them. "Who's there?"

"I told you to stop moving so much. You're only going to make it harder to get you out. I'm Midoriya, I live near here and this is my friend Uraraka."

The red and white head flipped around again. "Iida, peasants! Get the horse already!"

The horse in question stood four feet away on solid ground cocking it's head back and forth at the trapped humans.

Uraraka grabbed Midoriya's arm and whispered. "Did he just call us peasants?"

He shrugged his shoulders, taking the rope out and tying it around a nearby tree. He looped the other end around himself and then carefully stepped onto the soft ground, trying not to move to much. He reached out to the trapped boy. "Here, take my hand."

The head turned again and regarded him suspiciously before finally extending his arm and taking his hand. This close he could see that not only was his hair two different colors so were his eyes. "Okay now take your friend's hand."

"Servant."

"Okay, then take your servant's hand."

The bi-color eyes flashed at him. "Iida!" He had never seen someone so pissed off at being rescued.

The three of them held hands and formed a chain. Midoriya carefully reversed his progress, using the rope for traction to pull them all free from the bog. As soon as they were on solid ground the haughty one tossed his head and tried to make his way to the horse. Midoriya grabbed him at the last second. "You're going to end up right back in it again."

He pulled his arm away. "Don't touch me."

The dark-haired boy that he had been screaming at now stepped up. "Sorry, we have had a trying time. He's usually not this volatile."

Midoriya shrugged. "It's okay, here, I'll get your horse. Just stay here." He stepped over the soft areas until he could catch the reins and pull the horse forward.

Uraraka had her head tilted to the side, a confused look on her face. "That's not? It can't be?"

"Be what?" He was trying to keep hold of the horse and guide them all out of the dangerous swamp.

She turned her head again. "Midoriya, that's the Prince."

"What?" He stopped, looking back at the duo, noticing for the first time the rich weave of their clothes and the ornate saddle on the horse.

The red and white haired boy stopped and folded his arms. "It's true, although I would prefer not to be recognized. I wanted to travel incognito."

She rolled her eyes. "You're failing."

Midoriya looked between the two of them. "But why are you here? So far away from the capital and why are there only two of you? Shouldn't you have some kind of entourage?"

Iida sighed. "It's a long story."

Todoroki glared at him. "Don't tell them anything! We need to get going, just get rid of them."

"But sire, I think perhaps it would be better if we traveled with someone?"

"No!"

Midoriya looked between the two of them. "I'd be happy to help. Where are you going?"

Iida sighed. "We need to find the mighty wizard All Might. The Prince remembers hearing his parents saying he had retired somewhere in this area."

"Damn it Iida!"

Midoriya smiled. "That's perfect! Uraraka and I are going to see him right now."

Todoroki rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that the mighty wizard is going to entertain the two of you?"

"Well yes, we're friends."

Iida tugged at his sleeve. "I think we should go with them. We haven't been very successful by ourselves."

Todoroki glared at all three of them before mounting the horse and waving his hand. "Fine. Lead the way peasants."

Midoriya leaned over to Iida and whispered, "Is he always like that?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

Midoriya led the way with Uraraka walking beside him, slightly behind then, Iida held Prince Todoroki's horse. He called back to them. "So, what happened? Why are you here, looking for All Might?"

Iida was the one that finally spoke. "We were attacked."

"By who?"

"I'm not really sure. It happened just before dinner time. A large caravan rolled into the city. There was a wagon, pulled by people and a witch." He hesitated looking down at the ground. "They had this thing with them. It glowed like a ball of fire but it's some kind of device. She used it. People came out of their houses, soldiers laid their weapons down, they just lined up and she fed them to it. Somehow it ate them, absorbed them and with each person it grew brighter. The people that saw what happened and tried to run, they were picked off by a black dragon that was circling the city. Somehow they were controlling it also."

Midoriya stopped looking back. "My God, but…"

Iida held up his hand. "It gets worse. The thing controls the weather. She called up tornadoes, five of them. They were massive, and just with her hands she directed them. She stood in the middle with her people, untouched, while all around, destruction reigned. I don't think there is anything left."

"How did you escape?"

"There is a series of tunnels that run under the castle. Only the royal family and some of the servants know about them. When they raided the castle, the Princess was grabbed first. The Queen, the Prince and I managed to lock ourselves in one of the storage rooms. Then she waited until they were hammering the door down, she pushed the two of us into one of the tunnels and told us to run. She locked the entrance behind us."

The Prince spoke for the first time since Iida had begun his story. "Not one of my better moments, I don't know why she didn't come with us. I don't know if either of them is even still alive."

Iida patted his leg. "I'm sure they're still alive."

Uraraka exchanged a look with Midoriya. They both looked troubled. Is this what All Might was talking about? What were they walking into? How could either of them fight something that powerful? As they walked the temperature continued to drop, the sky darkening with heavy storm clouds and the snow never ceased.

"How much further? I can't believe this snow."

Midoriya stopped, looking up into the sky, it was hard to tell where the sun was, everything was a dead gray. "Maybe a day going at this pace. I think the weather is a side effect of whatever artifact that witch used on the capital." He stopped, pointing at a small clearing ahead. "Why don't we stop and make camp there. A warm fire would be nice."

Together they managed a fire and Iida killed a rabbit, Midoriya found wild onions and potatoes and Uraraka made a simple stew. They drew around the fire for warmth. As everyone settled down to sleep or conversation, Midoriya took his journal out and began writing and sketching.

Todoroki was watching him from across the way. He got up and moved closer, sitting next to the green haired boy. "What are you doing peasant?"

Midoriya smiled at him, completely ignoring his new nickname. "I like to draw and write so I try and document everything. I've been recording what the two of you told us earlier and trying to draw it." He flipped through the book going back to the start. "I'm also trying to do a sort of history on the ancient weapons that All Might has been collecting." He stopped at a page and leaned over to show the other boy. "Here is the sword that I have, the Saber of Strength. It actually used to belong to All Might. It's what he used in battle."

Todoroki turned his head. "The wizard gave you his old sword?"

"He did."

He looked at him closer. If that was true, there must be something that All Might had seen in him. "Hmmm, interesting." He pointed at the opposite page. "What's this?"

"This is a list of the weapon's magical properties. Each weapon has various, almost like spells, attached to it. It lets the wielder use it in a variety of ways. Since this one used to belong to All Might, I have the most complete history of it. Some of the other ones, we aren't even sure what they do, it's just rumors and old stories. The more you wield one of the weapons, the more you form a bond with it. Depending on the person, it can almost grow and develop new skills."

Todoroki leaned over, their heads touching as he looked at the drawings. He held his hand out. "Can I see?"

Midoriya handed the book over to him. "Sure."

He took the journal from his hands and started to turn the pages. He stopped suddenly. "Hey is that me?"

Midoriya sat up. "What? You weren't supposed to go that far, give it back."

Todoroki held it just out of reach. "That's not a bad likeness. You do have some talent."

Midoriya was desperately trying to grab it back but every time he made a lunge, the Prince would dodge and push him back. "No, no, no, give it back."

"What did you write about me?" He squinted in the dim firelight and began to read, "Today I met Prince Todoroki, he is regal and handsome." He smiled. "Why yes I am." He squinted again. "But he acts like a spoiled brat. What!?" He dropped the book back into Midoriya's hands, walking away. "Peasant."

Midoriya shoved the journal back into his bag. He looked up to see Uraraka grinning at him. "What are you smiling about?"

"You're blushing."

He folded his arms, staring moodily into the fire. "Urarka!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's true."


End file.
